Foxy The Pirate Fox
Foxy is an animatronic fox and a mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Appearance As his name suggests, Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with crimson, tattered fur. He has yellow eyes, red eyebrows and three strings of hair from the top of his head. He has a hook for his right hand and his left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye, although he is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Unlike the stereotypical fox, Foxy does not have a tail. Foxy wears brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs. He appears to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. It can clearly be seen that both his legs, with the exception of his upper thighs, and his left hand is completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton. His chest is ripped in various places, showing the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest out of all the animatronics, being similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth and also appears to have some teeth missing though this may be due to him needing repairs. He also has a hanging jaw; this is also likely due to him needing repairs. His ears are articulated, thus able to move back and forth and left to right. His upper jaw muzzle is speckled on the sides with black dots, indicating beard stubble or translucent whiskers. Personality Foxy is a very good looking pirate fox who never lets his guard down, not even his love for Chica. His hook was gotten after he had lost his right hand during a door accident. Early Life Having born to being the only son of Mr Davis The Fox and Mrs Fawn The Fox, Foxy followed the orders of his family's generations, not stealing from chickens. Even though the other fox animatronics throughout years stole chicken's food and eggs, Foxy's generation was completely anti-stealing. At the age of 4, Foxy had an accident where he lost his right hand in the front door when his mother deliberately closed it on him. Many doctors had a look at his injury and could only suggest having something to replace it. So Foxy's father gave him a hook for his 5th birthday to replace the missing hand. It tend to work perfectly except Foxy had no control over where he swang it. At the age of 11, Foxy saw Chica trapped in a wired fencing and wanted to help her. But because Chica knew about her generation's laws, she was aware of Foxy until he told her that his generation didn't steal or harm chickens. So with his hook, he cut the wires and freed Chica, and then asked her if she would like to hang out, and of course she said she would. Since that day, Chica's parents got used to Foxy and his parent when he told them about his family generation's law. From then, Foxy and Chica loved each other dearly. Later on in that story, Foxy had gotten severely damaged during the explosion of the St Afton's school's fuse box while fighting off Springtrap and Fredbear. Foxy's left testicle was lost during the explosion. Category:Males Category:Characters